


Headcanons for Dancing with Mycroft

by A_Lawliet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Headcanons for Dancing with Mycroft

🎄It’s around Christmas time  
🎄You were all gonna meet up at Sherlocks apartment  
🎄 Much to Sherlocks dismay  
🎄 Music was turned on in the main room  
🎄 everyone went downstairs to get tea with ms Hudson  
🎄 You stayed upstairs to continue preparing some snacks  
🎄 After a while Mycroft would come in  
🎄 He’d hear music upstairs  
🎄 So that is where he went  
🎄 there he’d see you  
🎄 swaying to the music  
🎄 he couldn’t help but smile  
🎄 he’s always had a kind of crush on you, but ignored it  
🎄 He’s Mycroft Holmes, he doesn’t fall in love  
🎄 ‘Good evening (Y/N)’  
🎄 you jumped  
🎄 not expecting anyone  
🎄 you turn around  
🎄 see him standing there, smiling at you  
🎄 he reaches his hand out to you  
🎄 ‘May i have this dance?’  
🎄 you smile it him  
🎄 a little suspiciously  
🎄 but you accept  
🎄 you both dance for a little while  
🎄 he occasionally spins you  
🎄 you lean your head on his shoulder  
🎄 after a while you lean back up  
🎄 he leans down  
🎄 you almost kiss  
🎄 until Sherlock walks in  
🎄 ‘No feelings huh, Mycroft?’


End file.
